Devices for scanning bar codes or other symbols may output un-decoded patterns or decoded patterns. Each of these types of scanning devices has benefits and drawbacks. For example, a decoding device may deliver a better image because it has better processing components to process the signal corresponding to the symbol. However, the decoding device may have a high cost and a high power consumption because of the components needed for performance of the processing of the signal. The un-decoded devices may use very little power and may be inexpensive. However, the output of the un-decoded device may not be able to be decoded because certain processing cannot be performed on the un-decoded signal. In addition, because of the lack of processing in the un-decoded devices, certain image reading techniques may not be able to be used, e.g., laser focusing schemes.